ASM Dictionary
Parent: http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/2.0.4_AJ [AJ] Definitions to make reading of ASM code easier. 2010_06_17 AI : I might help ... Thanks Indy!!. 2010_09_22 Welcome Alex! ADKIZDET '= analog digital ? detector' adp = (wft) adapter AE = auto exposure AF = auto focus Angel''' routines are subroutines that help develop and debug Applications running on ARM-based hardware.' ALO = LOck or Liveview O?. AI:AutoLightOptimizer '''ALV = Audio LeVel' AS = Active Sweep ASIF = Audio (stream/signal/serial) InterFace Assert = Test an assumption (an expression which should be always true). If the test fails, program execution stops with a message indicating the expression, source file and line number. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assertion_%28computing%29, http://download.oracle.com/javase/1.4.2/docs/guide/lang/assert.html. BL = Backlight BmpDDev = bitmap display device BSS = Block of Data Segment that contains zero-initialised variables http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/.bss Bv = Brightness Value (others: Tv = shutter, Sv = ISO). See http://dougkerr.net/Pumpkin/articles/APEX.pdf. CAP = image CAPture CAPLV = C'''apture '''LV CBR = Call Back Routine ceres = hardware extension with Wifi/GPS or USB driver (see ceresOpenFileValue, 0x91C0 and PTP) CFn = Custom Function CFS = card file system? Chunk = Infrequently used subroutine segment that the compiler has put elsewhere in memory (from IDA Book) CPY = copy (DIGIC assisted) CRP = crypto CSMR = Card Service ManageR CTG = catalog CU = CPU Usage DCD = ASM syntax, not a string or a symbol. Means "Data Constant? Double word" (32bits). should not be in the dictionnary ROM:FFC76984 DCD AJ_fssAvailable DCF '''= digital camera file '''DCS = digital camera system DDD = Dust Delete Data DEC = jpeg decoding (DIGIC assisted) DEFC = (image sensor) defect correction ? DEFD = '''(image sensor) '''defect detection ? DEFM = Defects Merge ("DEFM DefectsMergePath ChangeCBR") DFE = ? (ReceiveDataFromDfe) DL''' =''' Dlg = (user) dialog DOS = Display Off Sensor DP_ = develop. AI D'irect '''P'rint ? (DP_CheckAvailablePrintType, DP_CheckAvailablePrintImageSize, DP_ConfirmPrintOptionRequest) 'DPS '= direct print system. http://www.pctechguide.com/56DigCam_PictBridge.htm 'DPOF '= digital print order format. http://panasonic.jp/dc/dpof_110/white_e.htm '''DPATH = Data Path. AI Develop ? DL = ? (from PROP_SHOOTING_TYPE = DL) DM = Debug Manager DMA = Direct Access Memory. AJ Not on Chip cache memory. But something malloced around 0x40000000 EDID = HDMI related AJ 4:2:0 etc, see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extended_display_identification_data ENG = Engine = DIGIC related ENGIO = DIGIC ENG input/output EM '= Event Manager '''EMD '= Electromagnetic Diaphragm. http://www.canon.com/camera-museum/tech/room/emd.html '''EV = event FA = FActory. AI: Factory Adjustment FACE/FC = FaceCatchPath FC_ = File Catalog (=Cache?) fcache = file cache FCS = file create system? Fct = Factory FD = Face detection FEN = Fencing. FencingA,B,C or FENM__RdDmac FENM = Fencing Manager ? FG = ? FM = File Manager FIO = File Input Output FOD '= '''F'ourIn3'O'''ut'D'''evelopPath FR = file reader? FSS = File storage related. NB: FSS init reported as FCS in DebugMsg. FSU = File Storage Unit. Furikake = Defect detection hardware? FW = file writer? FYP = FactoryYuvPath GERO = ? '''GUI = Graphical User Interface GYO = ? HST = HiSTogram (DIGIC assisted) H264E = h264 encode H264dec = h264 decode HLout/HLin/SDout/SDin = HighLight and ShaDow. histogram related. See "( HLout - SDout2 ) - ( HLin - SDin2 ) =" ICU = Integrated? central? unit. ARM code. See dumpf log "K270 ICU Firmware Version 1.0.9 ( 4.3.6 )" IMPD = image play driver IPC = Inter Process Communication IPCT = ? ISR = Interupt Sub Routine - eg AJ_USBDetectISR() jpcore = jpeg core JPCORE = hardware assisted codec? JPE '= '''J'peg'E'''ncode'P'''ath Kaiser = Hardware? Hash funtion '''k241 = WFT-E2 (see related update .fir file) K8P2815UQB-DI4B = Samsung NOR flash : http://www.samsung.com/global/business/semiconductor/productInfo.do?fmly_id=162&partnum=K8P2815UQB LCOM '''= Lens Communication LOT = LotusPath LPF = Low Pass Filter '''LV = Live View LVA = LVAngel (See Angel) LVCAF = LV contrast AF (AutoFocus) LVCAE = LV contrast AE (AutoExposure) LVCMD '= LV contrast? Motion Detection LVCPF = LV capture? Primary? Face '''LVFS '= LV Face Select(ion) mbm29lv2mx16 = http://www.datasheet4u.com/html/M/B/M/MBM29LV200BC_FujitsuMediaDevices.pdf.html MC = Master Control ? ("MC permit LV instant", "MC Enter Secret mode !!!") Mcell = ? Guess something to do testing the chip / in Factory mode ? MDECROT = MjpegDecRotate MD = Motion Detection (LiveViewCompMD.c) '''MDET = Motion Detection MON = MpuMonitor MOVR = MOVie Reader MOVW = MOVie Writer Mn '''= Menu (like in StartMnStudioSetupMenuApp which create the Studio menu) '''MPU = Main Processing Unit ( Toshiba TX19A). MIPS big endian 16bits. See HV30_Firmware_Analysis MVP = MoVie Player MVR = MoVie Recorder MWB = Manual White Balance? NG = NO GOOD (Eg "REMOTE_RELEASE NG!!"). Opposite of this is OK. Indy=or NextGen? OB = Object (eg ObIntegralPath) OCH_SPx / OCHxEPx / OC4_14 / ICAPCHx = ? CH = channel? OIO '= Twin engine in one path related '''OLC '= O L(CD) C screen (on top on 60D/7D...) OEM-CANON-EOS-D30-OLC 'OOD '= 'O'neIn'O'''neOut'D'''efCorrePath OPE = Operation - (eg as in DarkOperationPath) '''PB = Play Back PBROT = process? bitmap rotation PcWb = something related to white balance? PD = PTP DPS (develop with eos utility?) = Property Direct Print System Pony = 'PrintPony'- Maybe this is a cartridge that never runs out? PM = Power Manager PROP = Property PS = ? (also RPS=?) PSI = ? PT = Product Test (see here) PTM = PropertyManager (guess) PTP = Picture Transfer Protocol QR = ? Rasen = Sensor defect data ? See http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=1359.msg14964#msg14964 RD = Read REM = remote IF RMT = remote RSZ = ReSiZe (H264 /digic?) RTC = real time clock RTOM = Rto Manager SDCOMM = SD card communication SDIO = SDIO transport (can transport PTP). linked to WFT (ConnectedToSDIOHost). See http://www.cast-inc.com/ip-cores/memories/'sdio'-host/cast_'sdio'-host-'driver'.pdf SDV/SDRV = SenserDriVe (as in VRAM_SDV_SetSenserDriveParameter FrameData or sdrv_SetSenserDriveParameter) Semaphore's enable tracking of a shared resource through changes in state of use of counters. SHTLV = shutter LV sbs '= white balance computation state function ? '''sds '= rear develop state functions (jpeg?) 'sdf '= (front?) develop to file ? yuv mem -> jpeg file ? 'sfds '= front develop functions 'scs '= capture state functions 'sps '= preDevelop State functions SRM = Storage Resource Manager. AI: or ShaRed Memory ? close to 'smemShowFix' SRD2 = Saridon2. hardware used for MDET (Motion Detection). able to substract 2 pictures ? Strobo = Flash? SUB = black subtraction ? (DIGIC assisted) '''SVG = Scalable Vector Graphics TG = Timing Generator (as in TGstandby). 'Light' reading reference: http://focus.ti.com/lit/ug/sprufg8b/sprufg8b.pdf THM = Thumbnail (directory cache file) ThmDec = Thumbnail Decompress TOD '= '''T'woIn'O'''neOut'D'''evelopPath '''TOE = TCPIP Offload Engine? TOM = AI tranfer object? manager AJ will check. Definitely something ot do with transfer. TOM related to Ceres WFT, which can be updated using a .UDP file (file format is .FIR) Trans = Transaction TRS = ? TTJ = TwoInTwoOutJpegPath TWIN = dual digic operation / transfer ? U_D = Guess USB2.0 Driver UCS '''= Universal Character Set. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universal_Character_Set VD = Vertical Data (as in VD Interrupt - like a Vsync) '''VF = ViewFinder VK = Virtual KeyBoard WB = white balance WBBS_GM = White Balance Bracketing/Shift: Green-Magenta WBBS_BA = White Balance Bracketing/Shift: Blue-Amber WDT = Watch Dog Timer WL = Wireless? infrared (from SetStroboWLSettingData) Wps = Wifi Protected setup? http://www.wi-fi.org/wifi-protected-setup WF '= '''White Flush '''Wft' = wireless file transmitter